


A Moment Alone

by subbyomegahole



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent John Winchester, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Dubcon Kissing, Frottage, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, Sam Winchester Loves Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subbyomegahole/pseuds/subbyomegahole
Summary: i suck at summaries, so here goes. Sammy's on a mission; to get some real loving from Dean.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. Night Moves

~ disclaimer - ....but if they were mine... i'm just saying, it'd be clothes optional all day everyday

~ sam is 13 & dean is 16 going on 17 :)

Third Person

They were sitting on a gross, stained sofa in yet another shady motel in the middle of another random state. Well, technically only Dean was sitting on the couch. Sam was on his lap. That's right. His lap. That evening, he had played Dean's overprotective side by picking out a scary movie, It. Half an hour into it, Sam practically leaped into his lap, pulling out all the stops. Sam was in heaven, playing his brother's emotions like a violin, knowing Dean's next move would be to try to comfort him.

Sam set the next phase of his plan into motion. Careful not to make any wrong moves, he shifted his butt, just an inch, making it look as if he were just settling in. A long moment passed by before he made the same movement, wiggling around just a little bit. This continued for a good 15 minutes, Sam periodically shifting a shuffling around on Dean's lap.

This was heaven. Sam was in love with his brother. He spent months trying to decipher his feelings. Was this brotherly love? Adoration and worship of an older sibling? but he finally found his answer. This was love. Love love. A he was making his move. If only he cou-

"You good there buddy?" questioned Dean, yanking Sam out of his thoughts.

"You're moving around quite a bit. Do you gotta pee or some'n?" Sam froze. No no no, this was not the plan. He wasn't supposed to notice yet.

"N-no, I'm fine," he squeezed out. Dean mistook the shake in his voice to be about the movie. Cause why would it be incestuous plans about him?

"Thought you said you were a big boy and you weren't afraid of silly things like clowns," he teased. Only silence followed the comment and Dean being the fierce protector (read: shielding mother hen) he is, turned Sam around in his lap, forcing Sam to face him. Sam hugged him hard, burying his face in the crook of Dean's neck.

"Shh, it's okay. I got you. Always gonna be here. Gonna keep you safe," Dean said, stroking the back of Sam's head in a smooth rhythmic manner. At one point, his finger ran through the brown locks, a blunt nail scraping lightly at his scalp, and Sam had to bite down to hold back a whimper. Unfortunately, the only thing for him to bite down on was Dean's neck. Dean jumped, startled at the wet mouth at his neck. However, what surprised him most was when Sam started sucking, throwing him off guard. When Sam's body visibly relaxed, Dean took it as a sign that he was just calming himself down. What else would it be?

Movie completely forgotten, Dean was holding Sam in his lap and Sam had managed to wrap his small, limber legs around Dean's waist, sucking comfortably at one spot on dean's neck. It's now or never, he thought. Sam lifted off Dean's neck with a pop and leaned back. Puppy dog eyes already in the works, Sam let his lower lip quiver just a bit.

"Dean.... I have something to tell you."

"Sure, Sammy. What's up?"

"...I love you," he mutters, but they're so close Dean hears anyway.

He raises an eyebrow," I love you, too....," Dean says, but right away Sam can tell he doesn't mean it. Not the way he does. So he does what he's been wanting to do since forever. It's now or never. Sam leans down and places his lips against Dean's like he seen the older kids at school do in the hallways and kisses him. Oh, God, his lips are so soft, is the first thing that makes its way through his brain.

As if on reflex, Dean responded, his lips moving smooth and sweet against Sam's. Then he stopped. He froze. And so did Sam.


	2. Because He Could

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They need to talk about what just happened. But will they really?

Third POV  
Dean paused, his hands at Sam’s waist. He was silent, eyes closed, not yet willing to look at him. It’s not that they hadn’t kissed before; a kiss on the cheek goodnight, a kiss on the forehead after Sam patched him up, following a particularly difficult hunt. Just never like this. Never on purpose, never so deliberate -  
Never on the lips.  
It’s not even that the kiss bothered him, though it should have. Who wants to kiss their own little brother, he thinks. But the truth was, he had. Oh, he had wanted this for so long. Sam, being so thin and scrawny, yet his arms and legs long, already the promise of a tall young man. Yeah, that. Too many times he had spent in the shower, jacking off to the thought of Sam beneath him, his inexperienced body pliant and wanting. Slick and rea-  
Nope. Can’t go there. Can’t put these thoughts in Sammy’s head. How would he react? Dean wasn’t sure he wanted to know. God only knows how hard he had worked to rid himself of these...feelings. And now sitting here, Sam wriggling in his lap, they all came back at top speed, rushing into his system, blood leaving his upstairs brain, migrating south for a few seconds…..  
“Dean…” Sam whispered, “...are you okay?”  
Dean didn’t respond, not wanting to open his eyes and see that this was all real.  
Sam started to get up. “I-I-I’m sorry, De-”  
His eyes fly open at the apology, hands moving to hold him in place. “No. No, Sam. Don’t apologize. It’s not your fault, Sammy. Never was, baby boy.” The nickname slips out before he meant it to and it’s all he can do not to freeze up again.  
Sam saw this as an assurance, melting against Dean, holding him closer. “Oh, good. I thought you were going to freak out. But it’s okay, Dean. I promise.”  
Dean, frowning, had to pull at Sam’s arms just to push him back enough to see him. “How can you say that, Sammy? I...I just,” he waffled his hand between them as an explanation.  
A flash of annoyance crossed his face. “Kissed me, Dean. You kissed me and it’s alright, because I liked it.” Sam’s face was bright and smiling.  
Dean deflated slightly at his baby brother’s face. “....b-but, you can’t want me...y-y-you’re too young to know that. I mean to really, rea-”  
Sam cut him off with another kiss. It wasn’t soft this time. It was demanding, pushing. Owning. And just like last time, Dean responded almost immediately bringing his own force and domination, because he was allowed. Just because he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay. lay it on me. comments? questions? what do y'all think? another chapter? i suppose there'll have to be the smexy smuttiness. i've never written smut. idek. as always, feedback is always welcome.
> 
> ~lots of love  
> \- lana

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work, y'all! tell me what you think. constructive criticism is always welcome
> 
> ~lots of love  
> \- lana


End file.
